The present invention relates to a tray as well as to a refrigerator unit and/or a freezer unit having one or more such trays.
Freezer units are known from the prior art which have so-called icemakers, with the icemakers frequently being attached to the lower side of the unit top. Such a positioning of the icemaker admittedly generally ensures a good accessibility of the icemaker; however, it is comparatively inflexible since the positioning of the icemaker cannot be selected, but is rather largely preset.